1. Field
The following description relates to a drying machine provided with a lifter to ascend and descend laundry at an inside a drying drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothes drying machine is an apparatus configured to dry a substance, which is to be dried, put in a drying drum, by forcedly blowing heated air by a blower to an inside the drying drum. The clothes drying machine as such is similar to a drum type washing machine in terms of an exterior appearance, and the drying machine is provided at an inside thereof with a filter member configured to filter foreign substance being delivered from the drying drum.
At an inner circumferential surface of the drying drum, a plurality of lifters are provided to ascend and descend laundry when the drying drum is rotated, so that the laundry makes contact with dry air.
The plurality of lifters enable laundry to move at the time of the drying drum is rotated such that the laundry makes contact with dry air, thereby enhancing the drying efficiency of the laundry.
A conventional lifter is temporarily coupled to the drying drum and is mounted at an inner circumferential surface of the drying drum by use of a connecting member such as a screw. In the case when using the connecting member as such, the time period of the lifter being coupled is extended, and due to the cost of the connecting member, the price of the drying machine is increased as a whole, and since the coupling is performed through the connecting member after the temporary coupling is proceeded, as to prevent a leak from a boss portion of the temporary coupling, an inconvenience of attaching a separate sheet member to an outer circumferential surface of the drying drum is present.